


Never Have I Ever

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Epic Friendship, If RPF Has Canon, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Women Being Awesome, kind of, that is
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 我从没有暗恋过我的舍友。





	Never Have I Ever

游戏开始的时候聚会已经过半了。Brett已经喝醉了，Eddy认得出他那副写满“我很清醒”的神情。他在Emma拿来一打啤酒的时候举手欢呼，伸手去接，Emma避开了他的手：“不，这是玩游戏用的。”

“我赢了！”Brett宣布。

Emma喜爱地白了他一眼。“我们还没开始呢。谁先？”她把啤酒发下去，大家都聚了过来，围成一圈坐在一起。Brett被挤到Eddy身旁，他仍然高举着手，大声说：“我从没一口气喝完过一打啤酒。”

所有人都看着他，Brett耸耸肩，放下手去拿啤酒，拉开拉环喝了一大口。

Eddy和Brett右手边的Rosa对视了一眼，Rosa清清嗓子：“我从没亲过女生。”

Brett歪在他身上，Eddy只得用左手拿起啤酒喝了一口。Brett也喝了一口。所有的男生和大部分女生都喝了，只有Ruby没有动。Emma大笑着说：“我们得弥补这一点！”

Eddy注意到所有人都或多或少地醉了。Thomas站起来，把Ruby推到Rosa身边。Rosa红了脸，Ruby倒是很坦荡地在起哄声中抓住Rosa的下巴，亲了她一口。她松手，把头发拨到耳朵后。“我从来没有和女生做过爱。”

Eddy喝了一口。不出所料，所有的男生都喝了酒。倒是Emma豪迈的喝酒姿势让Eddy深深震撼了一下。

下一个是Thomas。他接着Ruby的话头说：“我从来没有和男生做过爱。”

Eddy的脖子一下红透了。他故作镇静地喝了一口，Brett突然坐直了，拿起啤酒。女生们放下啤酒，意味深长地看着他们。“不错嘛，”Emma说。

Rosa发出一声紧张的笑声。

“定义做爱，”Brett说，“怎么样算做爱了？”

Emma以那种看透一切的口吻说：“你喝酒就是了。”

Brett照做。

Eddy什么都不想说。“下一个，”他尽量维持着平稳的语调。

下一个是Jenny。她坏笑着看了Eddy一眼：“我从来没有试过肛交。”

所有人都看着Eddy和Brett。Brett豪迈地灌了一口酒，Eddy没那么豪迈但是也喝了一口。他觉得自己的脸已经烧起来了。从余光里他看到Brett也红透了。

Emma抿着嘴唇思考着。“我从来没有——”她瞥了Eddy一眼。或者Brett。反正没差了。“——给男生口过。”

Eddy喝酒的时候简直麻木了。他已经通晓了今日的主题：Eddy和Brett的公开处刑时间。可以，他接受。反正考上昆士兰音乐学院的是他们。Brett在他身边安静得如同不存在，只是喝酒。

Linda——可爱的Linda，充满爱心的Linda——对他们起了恻隐之心，她转移了话题：“我从来没有和舍友做过爱。”

Eddy心如死灰地喝了一口酒。恻隐个屁。是不是有句话说通往地狱的道路由好意铺就？

Brett也喝了一口。他已经不再发红了。

Emma喝了酒，但是没人在看她。她自己也没在关注自己。现在所有人都开始来回打量他们两个。Joshua咳了两声。“我从来没有在朋友们面前这么尴尬过。”

Eddy冷静地喝了一口酒。Brett大声宣布：“你们已经不是我的朋友了，特别是你，Jenny。”但他还是喝了酒，然后拿过两罐新的，自己开了一罐。Eddy的啤酒还没喝完，因为他就是这么节制；但他还是拿过来一罐。

现在总算到Eddy了。他思考了一会儿：“这个游戏什么时候结束？”

“我不知道，”Emma耸耸肩。“可能等啤酒喝完吧。还有一罐。我建议你们分着喝。“

“Fuck you，”Eddy咬字清晰地说。Brett肃穆地点点头。他灌了一大口下去，思考着。“我从来没有担心过考试不及格。”

这是假话，但是他们没必要知道。Brett坏笑着看着所有人都愤怒地喝了一口酒。Eddy斜了Brett一眼，在心里和其他人一起对Brett翻白眼。他知道Brett是真的不在乎。

Brett摸着下巴思考了一会儿。“我从来没有，”他顿了一下，Eddy怀疑他那酒精中毒的大脑中根本一无所有，“有过男朋友。”

除了Emma以外每个女生都喝了酒。Brett看起来得意洋洋。Rosa看了Eddy一眼，像是在问他为什么。Eddy避开她的视线。

“我从来没有主动告白过，”Rosa说。Eddy松了口气。他有点惊讶地注意到Brett喝了一口。

“怎么？”Brett低声——或者试图低声但一败涂地——问道。Eddy摇摇头。他觉得世界有点旋转了。

“我从来没有和舍友接吻过，”Ruby说。Eddy没动，Brett也没有。Emma和Joshua喝了一口酒，后者大声说：“是个游戏！”Emma只是安然地坐着。

然后人们瞪着Eddy和Brett。“怎么？”Brett大声问。

没人回答。

过了好一阵子，在确定他们不会喝酒之后，Thomas说：“我从来没有暗恋过我舍友。”

Brett一动不动，Eddy也不想动。他盯着手里的啤酒罐发呆。Thomas看起来像是——像是看到了一只小狗被踢死在路上一样——既愤怒又心疼，而且最重要的是困惑。困惑，去他的。他有什么好困惑的？谁没有撒过谎呢？不到5分钟前他就撒过一个谎。

Jenny清了清嗓子。“我从来没有过——”

“我们得弥补这一点，”Emma打断了她。Jenny看起来毫不介意。“我数到三，如果你们还没有热吻对方，我就要动粗了。”

Brett鼓着眼睛。“别玩不起，”Emma说，“Ruby和Rosa都亲了。”

这女人！Eddy知道胜负欲是Brett最大的死穴。他看见Brett慢慢地转过脸来，他内心的挣扎几乎肉眼可见。“我只会亲我女朋友，”Eddy斩钉截铁地说。或者男朋友。但是他们可以自己推断。

现在轮到Emma鼓眼睛了。“我从来没有在我从来没有游戏中撒谎，”她飞快地说。

“轮到Jenny了，”Eddy负隅顽抗。

“我从来没有在我从来没有游戏中撒谎，”Jenny立刻复述。

Eddy感到胸口有股邪火在燃烧。他用力地捏着啤酒罐，一动不动。在他身边，Brett忽然一仰脖把啤酒喝完了，然后拿过最后一罐，动作流畅地一饮而尽。他站起来——摇晃了一下，但神奇地没有摔倒——说：“游戏结束。”然后转身就走。

Emma推了Eddy一把。“走！”她命令道。Linda挤了挤Joshua，后者叹了口气，抓着Eddy的手臂把他拖了起来。“去追他，”他说。所有人一起点了点头。

Eddy无处可去，只能追着Brett走。他在门厅那儿追上了Brett，后者正靠在鞋柜上歇息。Eddy轻轻碰了碰他的肩膀。“你还好吗？”

“想吐。”Brett声音沙哑。

Eddy扶住他的肩膀。Brett挣扎了一下，但Eddy坚持不放手，把他往厕所的方向拖。

Brett对着马桶沉思良久，Eddy坐在浴缸边上，屁股都痛了。他在心里打着腹稿。“如果你不打算吐的话，我有话要说。“

Brett抬起眼，死气沉沉地看着他。Eddy盯着天花板。“我撒谎了。”他说。

“我知道，”Brett说，“你很担心不及格。”

Eddy吸了口气，有点想打他。“不止，”他强迫自己说出口。“我……暗恋我的舍友。”

“你甚至不喜欢男的。”

“不……我只是……没说出口，”Eddy不得不硬着头皮解释道。“我……喜欢他。喜欢。但是他似乎不喜欢我。他只想和我上床，所以我不想……不想把他推走。”

“也许他害怕直接说你会拒绝。”Brett说。“也许他在等你的信号，但一直没等到，所以他以为他被拒绝了。”

Eddy叹了口气。“两个胆小鬼。”

“呣，”Brett应道。

Eddy觉得自己轻得出奇，仿佛随便来一阵风他都会飞起来。他的世界变得十分不真实；他垂下视线，看向Brett，后者正凝视着他，专注得仿佛世界只剩他一个人。这眼神绑住了他，把他拉回世界，让他觉得沉重，但是是好的那种沉重。

“也许，”Eddy忍不住咳了一声，“应该弥补某个遗憾。”他说。

Brett笑了笑，低头吐了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 我认为没必要在正文中插入游戏规则，因为真的很简明。但以防万一：  
> 每人轮流说自己一件从没做过的事，其他人若做过就喝酒。若没有人喝酒（就是说大家都没做过），那说话者自己就要喝酒（Brett开头就是这样耍赖的）。


End file.
